


Go to Sleep

by SneetchesToo



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, I don’t know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Things you said at 1amRox can't sleep so she decides to talk Ethan's ear off instead.
Relationships: Rox Valenzuela & Ethan Willis, Rox Valenzuela/Ethan Willis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me on Tumblr. I don’t really know what this is.

“The unicorn is the national animal of Scotland.” Ethan tried to ignore Rox’s voice whispering into the night.

It was late, well past midnight if he had to guess, and he just wanted to sleep.

But ever since they had settled down in bed a few hours ago she hadn’t been able to keep still.

He had been thankful that she had at least been quiet, but now she was going to drive him insane.

“Did you know that?” He really shouldn’t have to answer that question, she should be well aware that he didn’t know anything about unicorns or Scotland. “I didn’t know that until Eliot told me earlier. Not sure where he heard but...”

“Roxane!” He was hoping she would realize that he was ignoring her and would roll over and be quiet, but he should’ve known he wouldn’t get that lucky. “Please go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep.” She huffed back, her foot jabbing at his leg as she tossed and turned every which way to make a point.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have had three cups of coffee this afternoon.” He had warned her that they would keep her up all night, but she hadn’t listened to him.

“You’re no fun.” He knew without a doubt that she was pouting at him but he didn’t care.

He had a shift in a few hours and he just wanted to sleep, even if just enough to make it through the day before a long weekend off.

“It’s late Rox,” He reached behind him and found her hand, squeezing her fingers softly before letting go and settling back on his side, “go to sleep.”

She was silent for a minute so he assumed that she had fallen asleep, or at least dozed off enough to allow him some peace and quiet.

So he let his eyes drift close, his body finally relaxing as sleep started to take over.

“Did you know that the speed of a computer mouse is measured in Mickey’s?” And there it was again, the sound of her voice, breaking him from his almost slumber.

Instead of responding though he grabbed his pillow and yanked it over his head with a groan.

If she wasn’t going to shut up he was at least going to do his best to drown her out.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comment please.


End file.
